Complex applications executing on a host computer system have complicated and lengthy configurations. The complexity and length of the configuration may prevent an administrator from correctly setting and verifying every portion of the configuration for the application. Thus, inconsistencies may occur between best practices for the application and the actual application configuration file. These inconsistencies cause degraded performance of the application. The inconsistencies may also cause failures in the application that are difficult to trace and solve.